prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Noor
Noor''' is one of the five main characters of 'Kaibutsu Pretty Cure. '''She's an ogre/cyclops and one of the members of the Pretty Cure team. She represents Loyalty. Bio Appearance Civilian Noor has purple hair thats shaved on the left side. She wears an eyepatch (usually a purple one with thorns on it) on her left eye, as she can't see from it. She has a third eye on her forehead and two small pointy horns. Her skin is pure white, though it has a slight purple tinge in places (her blood is purple). She wears punk/biker clothing, her favourite outfit being a Hachigoya uniform she modified herself. She also wears a long orange overcoat that was gifted to her. Cure Cure Retina has orange hair tied into two buns with braids around them. Her eyepatch is a deep orange with a light orange closed eye on it. She wears an off-the-shoulder-dress with long, wide sleeves thats a deep orange with light orange accents. Inside of the dress is a black void with eyes staring out of it. She wears an orange skirt with white fluff under it, light orange pastel socks and orange ankle booties. Personality Noor is very bold and comes across as aloof to anyone who doesn't really know her. She feels responsible for anyone she considers in need of protection, though she does this subconsciously and isn't aware of it; she thinks she's perceived more as a rude person and a rebel (the rebellious part isn't inaccurate however). She's the heir to Monster Town as her father is the Chief and is surprisingly good at organising things and keeping order. She's very tough both physically and mentally, but has one thing that she's self conscious about: Her missing eye. Etymology '''Noor: '''The name Noor has many origins and meanings, one of them being Arabic where it is derived from An-Nur, meaning "the light". "''Nór" is the founder king of Norway. Noor can also be derived from Eleonor, a Hebrew name which means "God is my light". Noor being a monster however, was given her name as it means 'Leader' in their language (specifically the female form; her father's name is the male variant of it). '''Cure Retina: '''The retina is a thin layer of tissue that lines the back of the eye on the inside. Relationships '''Lucy / Cure Cortex // Desdemona / Cure Sanguine // Kaori / Cure Kranion Kaori and Noor met while Kaori was an onryo, when Noor stole uniforms from Kaori's school. Elsa Price / Cure Cutis // Norr Noor looks up to her father and spends a lot of time with him, most of the time he's teaching her how to be a good village chief (even though it'll be a while before she takes over from him). Noor's Gang // Cure Retina ~"Ever watching, ready to fight! Cure Retina!"~ Cure Retina (キュアレチナ) is Noor's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using the Cure Choker, by saying "Mirabilis Oculi Kaibutsu!" Attacks Riot Bat: '''It's a bat Cure Retina can summon anytime she wants. It functions like a regular bat, but she can also throw it and it will automatically find its target. Weapons '''Asteri Wand: 'Cure Retina has a wand that can do any magic she pleases, though it does drain and she cant use it indefinitely; it needs time to recharge. To cast a spell, Retina must first say: "'Lux Pietas Praesens!" History Establishing her gang // Being a monster-born girl // Becoming Cure Retina // Trivia * Noor is the only Kaibutsu Cure whose name isn't a reference to anything whatsoever. * Noor's birthday is the same date as the first release date of the film Kamikaze girls. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Orange Cures